Nick Dracona
Nick Dracona is a character in Urban Shadows. Hailing from the city of Vancouver, Canada, Nick is a ghost hunter and Youtube celebrity, known online as xXGhost HunterXx (sometimes XxGhost HunterxX). Biography Nick was born in 1994 in Vancouver, British Columbia. Growing up, Nick thought his dad was the coolest guy in the world: he fought for justice, and he would not be stopped. Unfortunately, Nick also saw his dad fall into what was apparently his own madness, raving about black fire and the supernatural. Nick's mom eventually left Vic and took him and his siblings, Rachel and Orin, to Toronto. Having few friends in Toronto, Nick turned to his computer and, on weekends, would go hunting with his uncles. During his stint at university, Nick became unable to deny the existence of the occult: a ghost attacked his girlfriend, and he was unable to save her. A crusty old ghost hunter named Xavier Xanderford saved Nick from meeting the same fate, though he soon died of liver failure. Seeing much of his father in Xavier, Nick began to understand and, reluctantly got back into contact with his father. While never being close, Nick helped his dad understand the emerging Youtube platform, and Nick, in turn, was inspired to start creating a vlog of his exploits. the vlogs, while considered hoaxes, got Nick a great deal of national fame. Personal Belongings * Personal Arsenal * Kevlar Vest * 1998 Ford Pickup Truck with interior and exterior lockboxes (windshield broken) * Off-brand Nokia Cell Phone with Camera * Dark Clothing, including black T-shirts, leather jackets, trench coats, long-sleeved shirts to wear under short-sleeved shirts, running shoes, and, for casual days, Crocs * Notepad * Flashlight * Mac Book Arsenal * Phantom Blade (magical kukri) ** Handle (1 Harm Hand) ** Bladed (+1 Harm) ** Hidden (+Concealable) ** Enchanted (+Anchored) * Silent Partner (modified H&K Mk 23) ** Pistol (2 Harm Close Loud) ** Silenced (-Loud) ** High-powered (+1 Harm) ** Silvered (+Silver) * Tactical Option (modified H&K MP5K) ** SMG (2 Harm Close Area Loud) ** Silenced (-Loud) ** High-powered (+1 Harm) ** Blessed (+Holy) * Omega Mega Cannon (Custom-Built Crossbow) ** Bow (2 Harm Close/Far Reload) ** Big (+1 Harm) ** High-powered (+1 Harm) ** Scoped (+1 Harm at far) Moves Hunter * Slayer ** Can roll with Blood instead of Spirit for 'Keep Your Cool' * Do You Feel Lucky? ** Can roll wiht Blood instead of Heart when trying to pursuade while holding a 2-Harm or greater weapon * Prepared for Anything ** Arsenal includes 4 weapons, each with 3 modifications * This Way! ** Roll with Blood to help people escape, various degrees of screwed * Deadly ** Inflict +1 Harm Stats Factions * Mortality: 1 * Night: 1 * Power: 1 * Wild: 0 Abilities * Blood: 3 * Heart: 0 * Mind: 1 * Spirit: -1 Progress * Faction Marks: 0 ** Mortality: - ** Night: - ** Power: - ** Wild: - * Advancements: 3 ** +1 Blood ** New Hunter Move ** New Hunter Move * Current Corruption: 0 * Corruption Advances: 0 Debts Owed to Nick * Isadora 'Izzy' Morales: 2 ** Nick knows Izzy from back in the day, and Nick, upon getting in contact with Izzy after coming to town, has agreed to help protect her from any possible threats, including his dad * Dutch 'Eyebrows' McLaughlin: 1 ** Dutch is an old 'school mate' of Nick's from back in the day. Dutch now runs a bar and still hasn't shaved his eyebrows. Unfortunately, Dutch also has a tendency to attempt get-rich quick schemes, and in Vancouver, that can be extra bad. Nick, fortunately, has Dutch's back. * Stephanie Johnson: 1 ** Stephanie is an unknown woman from Izzy's apartment building who has a baby that Nick helped save Nick Owes * Jimmy the Lock: 2 ** Vic's trusted locksmith friend is also a mage and a skilled armorer, so Nick uses him as his primary supplier for weaponry in Vancouver Category:Player Characters Category:Urban Shadows Characters Category:Urban Shadows